1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand illuminating apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a hand illuminating apparatus which can efficiently illuminate a hand section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-300787 describes a clock with hands where the hands such as an hour hand, minute hand, etc. are illuminated. According to the hand type clock disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-300787, the hand is formed from an optical guiding member such as acrylic resin, polycarbonate resin and the like.
However, when the hand itself is configured from an optical guiding member, the material of the hand is limited. Therefore, there is a problem that the design is restricted. Also, when the hand itself is an optical guiding member, the entire hand is illuminated, therefore, it is difficult to illuminate only a portion of the hand. In this case, it is possible to consider coloring the hand so that light is blocked in portions other than the portion to be illuminated in the hand. However, such process of coloring is troublesome.
It is also possible to consider attaching the optical guiding member to the rear side of the hand and to illuminate only one portion of the hand. However, since the optical guiding member is relatively heavy, the rotating torque becomes large.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-300787 discloses embedding a light emitting diode in the hand spindle. However, although this may be possible in a wall clock in which the hand spindle has a large diameter, since the hand spindle of a watch has a small diameter, it is difficult to embed a light emitting diode.